


Illumination

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Despite the fact that Han has had the Falcon for years, there are still some things he has yet to discover.





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/173518730299/huttslayer-not-to-be-weird-but-han-and-leia)

Leia pushed Han backwards as they kissed, with their eyes closed they headed in the vague direction of the captain’s bunk. However, since they weren’t looking, they underestimated the distance and Han’s legs hit the bunk earlier than expected, causing him to lose his balance. Falling back, Leia clutching his arms, her body pressed close, Han hit the bed at an awkward angle, his shoulder slamming against a rusty-looking, dust covered button. 

There was an electronic whirring sound and the main lights in the room shut off and soft, multicoloured lights in the bunk blinked on. As they slowly faded from one colour to the next, twinkling in the darkness, music began to play. Slow, romantic music with a pulsing beat. 

“Uh, _what_  is this?” Leia asked in surprise, suppressing a laugh, her face lit by the glow of the lights.

“I don’t know?!?” Han spluttered, still in the awkward position he’d landed in. Frowning, he looked around uncertainly, as if he would find the source of this strangeness. “I-....I swear, I don’t...” He stuttered again, lost for words.

Leia rolled off of Han, propping herself up on one arm, “So, is this your idea of romance? Because I have to admit, this is exceptionally corny.”

Han shifted onto his side, pressing the button frantically, “I told you, I didn’t do this.”

“ _Sure._ ” She teased, a mischievous smile on her face. 

The kriffing lights and music were still on. “I’m serious.” Han whined. 

“Well, that’s a shame....because I think this is terribly romantic and I can’t believe you’re only just showing it to me now.” 

Han rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. “Do I really seem like the kinda guy who’d set this up.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s not meant to be romantic, maybe this is for your...personal use.” Leia began to giggle.

“Personal...? No! It’s some kind of...weird...malfunction.”

Han sighed heavily, rubbing his face in exasperation. Leia slid her hand across her chest, and her leg across his. 

“I didn’t say it was bad....it’s just funny.”

“Oh.” A smile appeared on Han’s face and he leaned closer to continue their kissing. He closed his eyes, which was better because he couldn’t see the stupid lights, however he could still hear the stupid music. _The music._  Why was there mood-lighting and mood-music in his cabin? He didn’t put it there. _He_  didn’t - oh!

Pulling away from Leia, he exclaimed, “Lando!”

Opening her eyes, Leia squinted at him, “No. Lei-a. _Lei-a._ But if you prefer, I can go...see if I can find him.” She feigned getting up to leave, struggling to not smile.

“No! _No._  This-” Han said, waving his hand around, “this is Lando. It was his ship before mine, this must have been left over from then. _This_ is very Lando.”

“You’ve had the Falcon for years though and you’ve only _just_ noticed?”

Han shrugged. “Despite appearances...there may not have been a lot of....action in here.”

Leia laughed, manuevering herself on top of Han, her beautiful face framed by the glowing lights. And he thought to himself that perhaps the lights and the music weren’t _that_  corny. 

—— 

A few days later, Han had pretty much forgotten all about the surprise in the bedroom. He and Luke were attempting to fix a difficult part of the Falcon’s engines and they just couldn’t seem to correct what was wrong. 

Sighing in frustration, Han wiped his forehead with his sleeve, “Lets stop for a second....I need to concentrate.”

“Concentrate. Ok. Do you want some mood music and lighting to help?” Luke said, grinning.

“She told you?!”

“About your romantic cabin of love? Yes. Yes she did.”

Han let his head fall back to hit the wall, closed his eyes and wondered what other surprises Lando had left on this damn ship. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
